game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game Glitch
Personality GG is a vain, arrogant, RPG-obsessed lil' glitch/virus. She thinks she's better than anyone else, and is not above constantly spouting sarcastic remarks from the window showing her speech. ((TBC. Why was this so short.)) Relationships Family GG, merely being a successor to Computer Virus, has never actually met them, but she's certain she's superior to them in every way. Moving on. Romance GG completely gushes over Takashi. Needless to say, she's not aware of his orientation or relationship status. He isn't the first person to get such attention from her, and almost definitely won't be the last. Gallery NEW GG (goo).png|GG's updated basic (in slime form) GG (puppet).png|GG's updated basic (in puppet form) GG_(Witch).png|GG's updated basic (in witch form) GG Aesthetics.PNG|Game Glitch aesthetic board OLD Sleepy Slime.jpg|GG's Player's Break (Slime) Player's Break Game Glitch.png|GG's Player's Break (Puppet) Sleepy_Witch.jpg|GG's Player's Break (Witch) Fancy Slime.jpg|GG's Pledge Days (Slime) Fancy Puppet.jpg|GG's Pledge Days (Puppet) Pledge Days Game Glitch.png|GG's Pledge Days (Witch) Who're YOU calling a glitch (1).png|Palette of GG's slime form for Peacock. Who're YOU calling a glitch (2).png|Palette of GG's puppet form for Peacock. Who're YOU calling a glitch (3).png|Palette of GG's witch form for Peacock. GGKPP.jpg|Decoraish GG (Based off the New 3DS ad with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) Jazz Halloween 2016 (1).jpg|Game Glitch for Halloween of 2016 Trivia * Her text box was originally going to be a separate entity from her, poking fun at the glitch at times, but, Lissamel23 managed to change Jazz's mind on this with her appearance in Prince and Slime, with it now being her means of communication. * GG doesn't have an actual voice, but she can make a few noises. Static, beeps, boops, that sort of things. God forbid if she got some voice files. * When Jazz was making her original 'group' of OCs for the wiki, she had a rough idea. One protagonist, one final boss antagonist, and one normal/mini boss character. In fact, instead of making GG, a snarky little program and spiritual successor of CV, Jazz could have made a kid of Wiz. This idea was quickly scrapped, and Game Glitch happened, because she thought it'd be funnier to have a sassier, rude-for-no-reason-other-than-programming character, because Adeleine's kid was too cheery and Nightmare's kid was too serious. Jazz still has no idea about how this mirror magician would have acted, but it wouldn't be close to GG, and she can say that for sure. * GG is... touchy ''about her HP box, to say the least. Most of the time it's hiding behind her main or message window, probably because she doesn't want anyone to know how weak she actually is, ''especially in her favoured form(s). * She is quite bitter about not being able to appear in any ''version of Team Kirby Clash. ''Come on, if they're going to quote her predecessor, why can't she ''show up? It's not quite her preferred game type, but appearing in a spinoff with RPG elements would be ''nice! Category:Original Characters Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Nintendo